Love waltz
by Kiriin
Summary: What had to happen after the waltz scene!


Panting Shion flopped down on the couch, his whole body felt like it was about to collapse. Sweat trickled down his neck as he had his head throw back in a pillow. "N-Nezumi.. Next time please be a bit more slow.. I can't keep up with that pace."

He could hear Nezumi chuckled at that. "You seriously have no stamina at all." He grinned at the other. "Is that what they aim for in No. 6? Defenceless worms?"

"That I do not know how to dance has nothing to do with No. 6 now, does it?" Shion retorted, his breath steadying slowly. Nezumi had kept him busying dancing until his legs were sore, the other didn't seem to be affected by it in any way. "How do you know how to dance anyway?"

"I'm an actor, remember?" Nezumi kicked his boots off. "Actors should be able to do things this trivial. Besides, I've had my share of hardships, this is nothing!"

On moments like this, Shion realized that, even after living with this guy for a while, he still didn't know much about Nezumi.

"Shion?"

There he was once again staring at Nezumi, he knew very well how the guy thought of him; he was only a burden, and on top of that he wanted to safe No. 6.

If he'd manage to actually do that he would meet the guy on the other side, trying to stop him at all cost.

And it might cost him his life.

"It's nothing.." Shion mumbled, sitting up. "It's just.. why do you keep acting like a mystery to me?" He raised his head slightly, though avoiding Nezumi's gaze. "Whenever I ask you something you just wave it off like it's of no importance to you."

At that Nezumi sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "If there's no need to know, then it's better not to know."

"This is what you always do, I want to help you but you just keep pushing me away."

"You don't want to help me.." Nezumi scoffed. "The only thing you want to do is be the hero of No. 6 and go back to your perfect world.. That's the only thing you want!"

Shion was already used to Nezumi raising his voice to him whenever he was agitated, but that didn't mean he liked it. Not at all to be honest. "When are we going to go past that mysterious business and work together, Nezumi!"

"Damnit Shion, you're giving me a headache!"

"I don't care! I just want to know more about you!" Shion screamed on the top of his lungs, his voice resounded through the room loudly that it even shocked himself for a bit. Then, with a sudden force, he was pressed down on the couch, with big eyes he stared up at Nezumi, who seemed angrier than ever.

"Now I have questions for you…" His voice cracked while he spoke. "When will you stop asking questions and when are you planning to stop pissing me off?"

"N-Nezumi.."

"I've had it with you questions! I've had it with your bitching and whining all the time!" Nezumi went on, come closer to the other every second. "When will you finally shut up?"

Shion's breath hitched, a hand had slid under his shirt.. Nezumi's cold hand. "Nezumi.. W-What?"

"I'll shut you up then.." Nezumi hissed before he captured Shion's lips in a fierce kiss.

Shion thought he was joking around, toying with him.. But that kiss had too much passion to it that it just couldn't be called a fake kiss.

Nezumi was dead serious.

"Ne-Nezumi~" Shion whimpered desperately as he tried to push the other off of him, but Nezumi wouldn't just let him have his way, no, he pinned him back down, his kiss becoming more forceful until both were out of breath.

The two locked eyes as they panted, regaining a full load of oxygen which their lungs really needed right now.

Shion wanted to say something, but when he was about to open his mouth his legs were roughly spread a hand cupping his untouched manhood. A distressed whimper left his lips as Nezumi's hand started to rub up and back down in a gentle pace.

"S-Stop… No.." Shion's breath raced, something was happening to him.. Something.. really arousing. "N-Nezumi.."

"Ah, such innocence." Nezumi hummed, his fingers trailing steadily around the pattern of his pants, his button and zipper. "There are so many things you still don't know Shion.." His tone was somewhat teasing. "Life, love.. sex. You don't know any of it.."

"T-That's.." Shion tried his best to compose, tried. But there was no way he could just ignore the bold movement Nezumi's fingers were making now. "That's not true.."

"Then prove me wrong."

With that, Nezumi stopped, slowly Shion opened his eyes; Nezumi was still hovering over him, but he only stared. "But.. how?"

"You love me, don't you Shion?"

He admired how straightforward Nezumi could be at times, sometimes he wished he wasn't so clueless, that he knew what should be done. But, things like love.. He had some people he held dear, his mother.. Safu.., and Nezumi. But was that really the same love that Nezumi meant?

"Shion?"

"Yes.. I do love you." His voice was only a mere whisper, but it lifted a huge weight off of his shoulders.

Nezumi seemed to find his little confession rather amusing, he couldn't help but chuckle a little at the face Shion was making; an adorable blush that stretched from cheek to cheek "Then… I-"

"Do it."

Did he just pretend to hear that? "Huh?"

"I said do it.. Teach me.." Shion repeated, though his eyes were focused on something else. He was too embarrassed to look the other right in the eye. They could as well finally get over with it. Because if there had to be anyone teaching him the ways of love there could only be one person he would allow to; Nezumi.

Nezumi couldn't hide his surprise, but why would he care? He got the green light from Shion, which meant.. Well, it meant that his feelings weren't as one-sided as he thought. "Then, I'll gladly teach you, Shion." He said in a whisper, his hands cupping Shion's face before he claimed the boy's delicious lips.

His stomach filled with butterflies the second he felt Nezumi's warm lips pressed to his. It was a wonderful, new feeling. Slowly his arms found their way around his neck, he wanted to hold onto him, keep him close. Their lips moved against each other, until Nezumi surprised him with a hint of tongue, which he responded to by meeting it with his.

Shion never fantasised about things like this, he found them silly to be quite frank. But this first experience, this warmth but most of all this feeling inside.. It felt like he finally started living.

"Shion.." He heard his name close to his ear, a warm sensation trailing down his extended neck. His fingers trailed through his long locks of blueish black hair. He was no longer anxious, on the contrary, every little touch of Nezumi made him want him more.

And Nezumi seemed to understand, a small chuckle left his lips as he moved a hand under Shion's shirt. "You seem to be kind of into it all of a sudden."

"Don't be too full of yourself.." But it was so obvious, as if there was "Do me, please!" written on his forehead. And so, Nezumi didn't hesitate to take things to a next level.

"Well.. I get a whole different message from down here~"

"N-Nezumi!"

A smug smile played Nezumi's lips, his hand had found his way down his pants, his fingers rubbing and caressing his most sensitive spots. He'd never felt something so weird but good at the same time. Shion just couldn't fight against it and let his mind go free; His eyes fluttered close and mouth opened slightly as soft moans escaped his throat.

Before he knew it his clothes had left him, it was the first time he felt someone's bare skin besides hands and faces. He was intrigued by the fine texture of Nezumi's neckline, the softness of his chest and stomach. But there was too much going on for him to concentrate on that, he was aware of everything Nezumi did.

"It's building up." He mumbled against Shion's stomach. His lips descended from his navel further down, until he reached the tip of Shion's erection.

"Ha-Ah.. I-I can't.." Shion whimpered, thousands of sparks going through his body. Nezumi's tongue trailed around the head of his cock, licking away bits of precum as he went along. He held Shion's hips down as he felt them jolt at his actions, but he just wanted to have a little taste of his love interest before he would do something drastic.

Tonight, he would show Shion what was on his mind; no exceptions.

Shion was blushing like mad, allowing his voice to give away how good this all felt. He was falling deeper, it was like the world around them had stopped and only Nezumi and he mattered. They were in their little bubble, only the two of them, together.

"N-Nezumi… I.."

"Don't hold back.." Nezumi said quickly, he knew exactly what was going on and what was going to happen. He then opened his mouth widely and closed it again once he had Shion's erection in his mouth. Shion's moaning sounded like music in his ears, high-pitched and full of lust; just how he liked to hear it.

"N-No… S-Stop that!' Shion pleaded, but soon enough he wasn't even able to utter a sensible word; they all went lost. A wave of pleasure washed over the poor boy, his chest rising and falling as he tried to breathe.

He'd never felt such pleasure before, neither did he imagine things like this to feel good. He was pleasantly surprised. His fingers curled up in Nezumi's hair, feeling his head bob up and down quickly.

His cock disappeared deep into Nezumi's mouth, tongue swirling teasingly along the base up to the tip. He seemed to be quite skilled.

"N-Nezumi… Ne- ah~" His volume increased, the knot in his stomach tightening . He noticed that he was actually pulling Nezumi's hair, but he couldn't help it, nor did it seem that the guy got hurt by it.

"Don't hold back.." He mused in a repeat, his tongue sliding up.

At that Shion shuddered all over, he couldn't hold this any longer. With a loud moan , back arching up from the couch as he came, semen shooting out in long jets of white.

Everything was spinning around him, his chest heaved up and down rapidly.

"You're such a messy guy.." He heard Nezumi say, he immediately look at the guy and covered his mouth in a mix of embarrassment and shock. Nezumi's face was all covered in white, dripping from his chin.

"D-Did I…? I'm s-so sorry!"

He was waiting for Nezumi to start yelling at him, but to his surprise he only heard a loud explosion of laughter coming from him. Nezumi shook his head, grinning as he slowly wiped his face. "Your face was priceless, seriously.." He chuckled. "Well, this confirms I'm actually good at things like this."

Shion blushed beet red. "D-Don't joke around like that!"

"Make me!"

"You're terrible! You just like to embarra- Hmn!"

But before Shion could even finish his sentence Nezumi shut him up with a kiss. The kiss was quick, but not less pleasant, Shion immediately forgot his frustration.

"What kind of kiss was that?"

"That," Nezumi poked Shion's nose. "Was to let you know I meant what I said earlier."

Shion smiled at that, his cheeks turning rosy. "Fair enough." He said in a slight whisper before he moved closer to Nezumi again; without hesitation Shion pressed their lips together, and slowly they both drowned in the warmth of their lips.

"Nezumi.."

"Hmm?"

"_I love you."_


End file.
